


Это конец света, каким мы его знаем (и я чувствую себя прекрасно)

by wakeupinlondon



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, References to Friends (TV), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: — Давай начистоту: ты сбежал с тайным любовником в Амстердам, — сказал Платт, — вы там курили травку и снимали проституток, так?
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Это конец света, каким мы его знаем (и я чувствую себя прекрасно)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды Goldfinch.  
> Бета: Персе.

— Давай начистоту: ты сбежал с тайным любовником в Амстердам, — сказал Платт, — вы там курили травку и снимали проституток, так?

— Зачем им снимать проституток, — спросил Тодди, — если они спят друг с другом?

Платт почесал наспех выбритый подбородок.

— Ну а зачем еще ехать в Амстердам?

— Увидеть тюльпановые поля в цвету? — подсказал Тодди.

— В конце декабря?

— Нет у меня никакого тайного любовника, — вмешался я, кое-как вытерев разбрызганный по скатерти спрайт.

Мы сидели у «Пьера», где я собрал всех Барбуров на ужин. Формально — отметить свое возвращение, на самом же деле — извиниться, что столь неожиданно уехал. Миссис Барбур и Китси как раз отошли в дамскую комнату, и Платт сразу же стал строить абсурдные теории.

— Ты сбежал с вечеринки в честь помолвки, и не чьей-нибудь, а своей. — Он красноречиво посмотрел на меня. — В компании загадочного незнакомца. Причем молчал о нем до последнего и раскололся только потому, что гости видели вас вместе в гардеробе. Признай, это выглядит подозрительно.

— Говорил же, одна старая дама в Амстердаме попросила меня взглянуть на ее мебель, — заспорил я. — А Борис — мой давний друг, у него студия в Антверпене, вот мы и полетели вместе.

— Борис — это ведь русское имя? — вдруг протянул Тодди. — Твой друг случаем не из мафии?

Во второй раз за вечер я поперхнулся спрайтом и закашлялся.

— Кто из мафии? — спросила Китси, подойдя к столику. Поднявшись, я выдвинул стул сперва для нее, а затем для миссис Барбур.

— Борис, таинственный друг Тео. Ну, тот, который на вечеринке съел все блины с икрой.

— Тодди, — миссис Барбур взглянула на него с укором, — что за глупые стереотипы? Вовсе не все русские связаны с криминалом.

— Гарантирую, из моих друзей с криминалом не связан никто. — Я занял свое место рядом с Китси, и она небрежно взяла меня за руку. Пальцы у нее были холодные. — Но хватит уже обо мне. Анна тогда сильно разозлилась?

Китси слегка поморщилась, но не успела она ответить, как к нам подскочил официант.

— Сухое «Арман де Бриньяк», мадам, — обратился он к миссис Барбур, держа в руках ведерко с бутылкой во льду.

Та растерянно свела вместе брови.

— Мы не заказывали шампанское.

— Это подарок, — официант кивнул в сторону выхода из зала, — от мистера возле дверей.

Там стоял Борис.

Я порадовался, что хоть в этот раз не успел отпить спрайта и забрызгать все вокруг.

— Мы собирались выпить после встречи с вами, — беспомощно сказал я, переводя взгляд с миссис Барбур на Китси. — Я не думал, что он придет так рано.

— А то вы давно не виделись, — пробормотал Платт, и я едва подавил искушение пнуть его под столом.

— О, теперь я его вспомнила. — Китси помахала Борису, и он ей улыбнулся. — Он кажется милым. И какие на нем чудесные итальянские туфли!

— Это очень щедро с его стороны, — чопорно сказала миссис Барбур. — Думаю, нам следует пригласить его к столу.

— Не стоит. — Я поспешно встал. — Нам надо обсудить вопросы... перевозки картин, вас это только утомит. Да и я все равно не хотел брать десерт. — Поймав на себе озадаченные взгляды, я вздохнул. — Извините, что опять так быстро ухожу.

Китси грустно скривила губы, но, думаю, не сильно расстроилась. Миссис Барбур мимолетно обняла меня.

— Поблагодари его от нас.

Быстро поцеловав Китси в щеку, я подхватил пальто и засобирался к Борису — пока тому не взбрело в голову подойти и со всеми поздороваться.

Платт имел наглость на прощание мне подмигнуть.

***

  
— Мы вроде договаривались позже, — сказал я, когда мы вышли на улицу.

Борис пожал плечами и закурил. В свете зажигалки его лицо казалось еще бледнее обычного.

— Я просто зашел тебя проведать. Мог и не сбегать.

— И многих ты так угощаешь дорогущим шампанским?

— Ты первый. — Борис усмехнулся, и я чуть не сбился с шага. — Но вряд ли это надолго. Я же теперь охуительно богат! Могу хоть ванны принимать из шампанского в компании моделей «Виктория Сикрет». Что ты отстаешь, Поттер, пошли!

Мы пересекли Пятую авеню и свернули в Мидтаун, где Борис затащил меня в какой-то до безумия претенциозный бар — как сказал бы Гриша, для _mazhorov_.

— Это тебе не польский бар в конце Второй, — хихикнул Борис и, усевшись за барную стойку, стал давать бармену инструкции, как развести «настоечку» по своему особенному рецепту.

Получилась «настоечка» крышесносной, и я уже после второго глотка запрокинул назад голову. От сочетания фиолетовых стен с футуристической белой мебелью у меня зарябило в глазах.

— Как жизнь? — непривычно серьезно спросил Борис, опустив подбородок на ладонь, словно ждал долгого рассказа.

— Лучше, — сухо сказал я. — Почему мы здесь?

— Помнишь, я хотел открыть бар в Стокгольме? Решил все же, что это скучно. Зато в Нью-Йорке — другое дело!

— И ты привел меня в самое уродливое место в Манхэттене, чтобы твой бар мне показался лучше?

— Мы изучаем конкуренцию, Поттер. — Борис отсалютовал мне бокалом. — Давай, тебе надо развеяться. Чем ты здесь вообще без меня занимался? Объяснился со своим компаньоном?

Мне не особо хотелось это обсуждать, поэтому я отделался сжатыми ответами и пересказал ему разговор в ресторане — опустив ту часть, где нас приняли за любовников.

От «глупых стереотипов» Борис хохотал до слез в глазах.

— Очень милая леди — для богатенькой нью-йорской матроны. Так что ты решил, женишься на ее дочке?

— Не знаю. Помолвку мы не расторгали, но мне ясно дали понять, что на меня никто не давит. Наверное, испугались, что в следующий раз я брошу Китси уже у алтаря.

— Тебе бы что-нибудь для нее сделать. — Борис отхлебнул своей настойки. — Какой-нибудь красивый жест.

— Например?

— Например, подарить роскошное шампанское. И пригласить в бар с изысканным интерьером.

Я шутливо хлопнул его по плечу (Борис едва заметно вздрогнул) и стал вслух гадать, чем вдохновлялся здешний дизайнер (Борис предположил, что «Заводным апельсином»). Мы допили настойку и заказали «Сазерак», потом шоты, потом какие-то фирменные коктейли кобальтового цвета. К тому моменту, как мы вывалились из бара, перед глазами у меня плясали разноцветные пятна, как на картинах Джаспера Джонса.

— Повторим на выходных? — предложил Борис, опираясь на меня для равновесия. Его растрепавшиеся волосы защекотали мне шею, и я поправил шарф. — Мириам как раз нашла новое место в Квинсе — наши там уже устроили полный распиздон.

— Не могу. — Заприметив в конце улицы машину Юрия (и когда только Борис успел ему позвонить?), я двинулся к ней. — На выходных я лечу в Шарлоттсвилль.

Борис резко остановился, удерживая на месте и меня.

— А что в Шарлоттсвилле?

Он склонился к моему лицу, и я машинально отшатнулся. Стояла безлунная ночь, но на Бориса падал свет фонаря, смягчая его резкие черты лица.

— Бывший клиент. Хочу выкупить обратно подделку, которую продал.

— Давай тогда я поеду с тобой.

— Чего? — Теперь и меня перестали держать ноги. — Это еще зачем?

— Просто так. — Борис неопределенно повел рукой. — Развлекусь. Давно я не путешествовал по Америке.

— Это будет так себе путешествие — почти все время я буду валяться в отеле перед телевизором.

— Еще лучше: продолжим Тарантино-марафон. — Он зашагал вперед, но потом замер на полушаге, словно налетев на препятствие. — Или ты хочешь поехать один? Экзистенциальные метания, самокопание и все такое?

Я немного помедлил.

— Нет. Тебе я буду рад.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Борис. — Чем ты летишь?

— «Дельтой».

Борис поморщился, но энтузиазма не растерял.

— Скинь мне номер бронирования, и я все устрою. — Он шаткой походкой направился к машине.

Погружать его туда нам с Юрием пришлось вдвоем.

— Ты ведь не всерьез насчет бара, да? — уточнил я, когда Борис, пригнув голову, все же опустился на заднее сиденье. — В Нью-Йорке открывать бар — безнадежно, только деньги потеряешь.

Борис молча запрокинул голову, пока Юрий занимал водительское место.

— И владеть баром скучно в любом городе, — добавил я, надеясь, что хоть это его проймет. — С чего ты вообще решил, что здесь будет интересно?

Борис повернулся ко мне и взглянул прямо в глаза.

— Все просто, Поттер, — он наклонился ближе. — Здесь же ты.

И захлопнул дверцу.

***

  
— Мне срочно надо купить личный самолет, — пробормотал Борис, массируя виски. — В конце концов, я же теперь богатей, меня ничего не останавливает.

Не знаю, что его доконало: ранний подъем, аэропорт Ла-Гвардия (кошмарный сам по себе), огромные очереди (сплошь из студентов, возвращающихся с каникул, и бизнесменов с дешевыми часами) или же жесткое похмелье.

— Думаю, затраты на техническое обслуживание не потянешь даже ты. Бурная ночь?

— Засиделись немного с Юрием и Вишней. — Он с тоской обвел взглядом фуд-корт. — Как думаешь, каковы шансы, что мне здесь где-нибудь сделают «Бул шот»?

«Бул шота» нигде не нашлось, пришлось довольствовать минералкой и чилийским вином (отвратительно холодным) в бизнес-классе.

Сам полет прошел быстро и приятно: мы накрылись толстым пледом и все полтора часа смотрели «Друзей».

— Знаешь, после нашего знакомства, — сказал я, когда Фиби перед разлукой с Дэвидом кинематографично смела все со стола, — этот момент мне перестал казаться таким уж грустным.

Борис странно покосился на меня, и я поспешил объяснить:

— Он уехал в Минск — якобы в Россию. Я же теперь в курсе, что это бред.

— А до встречи со мной ты не знал, где находится Минск? Гребаная школа.

— Может, и знал, но так сильно не интересовался.

— Приятно, что я вызываю в тебе интерес, — Борис широко усмехнулся, — к географии менее развитых стран.

— О, заткнись. — Я отвернулся к монитору. — Хватает уже того, что ты испортил для меня сериал.

***

  
Мистер Хигглс — наш с Хоби бывший клиент — жил в приземистом одноэтажном доме неподалеку от университета Вирджинии.

Гостиная была обставлена очень скромно, хотя в ней явно старались создать уют с помощью плюшевых подушек и вязаных абажуров на лампах. Борис в своем элегантном черном пальто на фоне всего этого смотрелся странно.

— Так в чем именно проблема? — терпеливо спросил мистер Хигглс, поставив перед нами чашки с кофе. — Что-то не то с креслом?

Антикварное кресло, которое он купил у меня года два назад, выделялось в комнате сильнее всего: резное, с бордовой обивкой — как алая роза среди запущенного сада. Я представил, как мистер Хигглс демонстрировал его гостям ( _купил в магазине антикварной мебели в Южном Манхэттене — не совсем мой стиль, но захотелось порадовать себя чем-то красивым, понимаете?_ ) — наверняка так и было, ведь больше здесь гостям демонстрировать нечего, — и ощутил острый укол вины.

— Боюсь, вышла путаница с ценой, — каким-то скрипучим голосом сказал я.

— Нужно еще доплатить?

— Наоборот. — Я зачем-то посмотрел на Бориса, но тот неотрывно глядел на свой кофе. — Оно стоит на полторы тысячи меньше.

Мистер Хигглс почесал залысину на лбу.

— Но тогда оно никак не может быть антикварным... О.

Он опустил голову, и я сразу вообразил, как он приходит домой из университета (кто он там, профессор антропологии?), включает в пустой комнате свет, разувается и садится в это чертово кресло. Смотрит какой-нибудь «Закон и порядок» и время от времени довольно думает, что у него в доме есть вещь с историей.

Отвратительный я человек. Меня накрыла холодная волна апатии.

— Знаешь что, Тео, — вдруг произнес Борис, — я, кажется, забыл запереть машину. Не проверишь?

Оставлять его наедине с мистером Хигглсом было, наверное, не лучшей идеей, но мне уже стало все равно — казалось, если я пробуду в этой безликой комнате еще минуту, воздух в ней взорвется от напряжения.

На улице накрапывал мелкий дождь. Я на всякий случай подергал за ручку арендованного в аэропорту «Ниссана» и присел на тротуар, наблюдая за болонкой на чужом газоне, сильно напоминавшей Поппера. За десять минут она ни разу не пошевелилась.

Затем входная дверь открылась и показались Борис с мистером Хигглсом — крепко обнявшись на прощание.

— Что... — выдохнул я, когда мистер Хигглс скрылся в доме, а Борис зашагал ко мне. — Твою мать!

— Ага, и не говори. — Он поравнялся со мной и прыснул в кулак. — Я как Фиби в той серии, где Чендлер никак не мог расстаться с Дженис, а она так запросто обнялась со сво...

— Какого хера? Завязывай с отсылками и рассказывай!

— Я просто очень обаятелен.

— Что ты ему сказал? — Я толкнул его в плечо, и Борис недовольно зашипел.

— Ладно, ладно! Я предложил ему выкупить кресло — за бóльшую сумму, чем при покупке, но и хер с ним, мы же можем себе это позволить. В отеле позвоню кому надо и организую вывоз. Заодно я порекомендовал ему поискать замену креслу у твоего компаньона: якобы он заметил, что произошла путаница, свое дело он знает, охрененный реставратор, бла-бла. Перешли потом его контакт.

— И он так просто согласился опять с нами сотрудничать?

— Говорю же, — Борис довольно улыбнулся, — я просто очень обаятелен.

Я немного помолчал.

— Спасибо. Но в следующий раз, — я взглянул на него с решимостью, — разговор я беру на себя.

***

  
В отеле мы до поздней ночи валялись на диване, пили апельсиновый сок из хрустальных бокалов и смотрели «Криминальное чтиво».

— А что там этот тип с Верхнего Ист-Сайда? — неожиданно спросил Борис, когда я почти задремал под мелодию «Surf Rider». — Ну, который тебе угрожал?

— Люциус Рив? Мы с Хоби все с ним уладили.

— Точно? Я могу помочь, ты только скажи.

Я приподнял голову. Взгляд Бориса был серьезен как никогда.

— И что ты сделаешь? Убьешь его?

— Конечно. Приеду как-нибудь к твоему дому на блестящем чоппере. Ты спросишь, чей он, и я отвечу...

— Заткнись.

— ...что Рива. Тогда ты спросишь, где Рив...

— Не порти фильм.

— А я отвечу: «Рив мертв, детка. Рив мертв».

В какой-то момент я все же заснул прямо на диване, затем проснулся посреди ночи и обнаружил, что Борис не ушел к себе в номер, а спал рядом, укрыв нас обоих одним одеялом. Во сне он был очень похож на себя в юности — лицо казалось не таким огрубевшим, а открытым и ребячливым. Впрочем, с возрастом он лишь стал симпатичнее: из облика исчезла подростковая неуклюжесть и настороженность.

Выпив стакан воды, я снова лег с ним рядом. Снились мне змеи с плоскими треугольными головами и раздвоенными языками, но я почему-то совсем их не боялся — все время помнил, что не один.

 _Рядом с тобой мы забываем о смерти_. Из какого это стихотворения?

Утром у нас обоих адски ломило спины.

***

  
— Как думаешь, где здесь сиськи Мириам? — сощурившись, спросил Борис.

Неделя по возвращении в город прошла спокойно: я много спал, гулял по Центральному парку (один раз даже покатался на катке), перечитал «Идиота» (увы, опять в переводе). Разобрал почту, занялся вместе с Хоби налогами. Почти позвонил врачу, чье имя словно невзначай обронил в разговоре Тодди, но в последний момент передумал. Сходил на симфонический концерт в Карнеги-холл с миссис Барбур и на «Книгу Мормона» в театр Юджина О'Нила с Хоби и миссис Дефрез. Много переписывался с Пиппой (я осторожно, ненавязчиво расспрашивал о жизни в Лондоне, она отвечала тепло и дружелюбно) и с Борисом (он слал все подряд — от смешных видео со щенками до приглашения на открытие секс-выставки подруги Мириам).

И теперь мы стояли перед стеной, увешанной черно-белыми снимками сисек.

— Может, эти? — я с сомнением указал на фото небольшой груди с татуировкой кириллицей на ребрах. — Ты уверен, что Мириам здесь вообще есть?

— С Мириам ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным, — торжественно сказал Борис. — Пошли, возьмем еще шампанского.

Мы протиснулись мимо гостей (в основном истсайдских лесбиянок в дизайнерских брючных костюмах) и других экспонатов (женских фигур из самых разных материалов, от столовых приборов до канцелярских скрепок) к официанту в вечернем платье. Взяли у него еще по бокалу шампанского с клубникой и вышли покурить на балкон.

— Интересная публика, — заметил я, глядя сквозь стеклянные двери на Мириам в обнимку с автором выставки — высокой бритой налысо дамой лет сорока пяти. — Не знал, что Мириам лесбиянка.

— По-моему, она просто разводит ее на деньги. — Зажигалка Бориса не работала на ветру, и он прикурил свою сигарету от моей. — Хотя кто ее знает. Не хмурься так, Поттер! Признай же: это самое захватывающее событие в твоей жизни за эту неделю. Как раз с прошлой встречи со мной.

— Ай, заткнись, — беззлобно отозвался я. — У меня нереально захватывающая жизнь. Через три дня я, например, лечу в Тампу — выкупить еще одну подделку. Давай со мной, если хочешь.

— С радостью.

— Серьезно? — я внимательно посмотрел на него, но Борис, кажется, не издевался. — В Тампу?

— Ну а что? Тампа — своего рода Париж, так даже Чендлер Монике говорил.

— Это он про Талсу.

— Одна хуйня. Только давай на этот раз рейс выберу я?

Стоять на балконе становилось зябко, и я плотнее запахнул на себе пиджак.

— Ты заботишься обо мне, — сказал я вместо ответа на вопрос, и Борис вскинул брови. — Помогаешь. Не оставляешь меня одного. Что за хрень, Борис? Я больше не потерянный подросток.

Он картинно замахал руками, будто отгоняя от себя голубей в парке.

— То есть нам нельзя никуда вместе ходить? И по мелочи друг другу помогать? Странное у тебя представление о дружбе, Поттер. — Борис беспокойно запустил руку в волосы. — Ну ладно. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты спился или снюхался, понятно?

Мне стало так смешно, что я чуть не подавился сигаретным дымом.

— Ты ведь знаешь поговорку про людей в стеклянных домах? На русском вроде что-то про глаза. Если кратко: кто бы говорил.

Борис снова провел рукой по волосам.

— Слушай, — он постарался поймать мой взгляд — совсем как в детстве, — у меня охрененная жизнь. Без шуток. Я все держу под контролем. Я одеваюсь в «Ральф Лорене» на Мэдисон, — Борис указал на свой темно-синий костюм с иголочки, — езжу с личным водителем, владею недвижимостью в четырех странах. У меня чертовски крутая работа — и не усмехайся так, Тео, добиться чего-то в нашей сфере — та еще работа. И я чертовски в ней хорош. Просто обожаю ее. И друзей своих обожаю — кроме одного придурка, который все вокруг себя херит, но, прикинь, дорог мне больше всех.

— Перестань. — Я отвернулся от него и опустил руки на перила. Внизу простиралась Мэдисон-авеню — вспыхивали красным огни светофора, сигналили автомобили, серые толпы прохожих деловито двигались к Южному Манхэттену.

— Я волнуюсь за тебя, Тео. — Борис встал рядом и тронул меня за локоть. — Ладно я, я давно уже ебанулся головой, но ты — другое дело. Вся эта история с _ptitsei_ и Амстердамом плохо на тебе сказалась. Ты сам не свой.

— Откуда тебе вообще знать, какой я? — Я раздраженно посмотрел на него. — Ты уже чертову кучу лет меня не знаешь.

Бессовестная ложь, и мы оба это знали.

Хмыкнув, он приобнял меня за плечо и склонил ко мне голову — тоже прямо как в детстве.

— Я же вижу, что ты сам не свой. Дерганый, молчаливый. Тео, тебе незачем пытаться исправить каждый свой поступок — тем более все и так разрешилось в лучшем виде. Делай то, чего хочешь сам, и не старайся угодить другим.

Я невесело улыбнулся.

— Херовый из тебя психотерапевт. Все со мной в норме — насколько это вообще возможно. Даже Китси говорит, что я стал выглядеть здоровее.

— Китси — как раз признак того, что с тобой что-то не так. — Должно быть, на лице у меня что-то отразилось, потому что Борис сразу уточнил: — Роскошная же девушка, Поттер! Мечта! Даже слишком хороша для тебя. — Я пихнул его в бок, и он рассмеялся. Затем резко посерьезнел. — Я не шучу, она потрясная. Во всех отношениях. Если ты не хочешь быть с ней — проблема явно в тебе.

Я резко оттолкнул его от себя.

— Ты прекрасно в курсе, в чем проблема.

— Проблема в том, что ты хочешь похерить свою жизнь, — Борис взглянул на меня с какой-то бесконечной усталостью, — и породниться с их семьей — какой бы замечательной она ни была — из чувства вины. Если ты женишься на Снежинке, это ничего не исправит, ты же понимаешь? Все не станут сразу же счастливыми. Это не вернет твоего погибшего приятеля.

Мне захотелось его ударить, но Борис смотрел так мягко и открыто, что у меня не повернулась рука.

— И сам ты тоже не станешь счастливее, — продолжил Борис, приблизив свое лицо к моему. — Выбрал девчонку, к которой равнодушен, и цепляешься вместе с ней за иллюзию благополучия — хочешь тоже занять место среди богатеев, которые едят крохотные киш лорены, вечно трепятся про гольф, политику и то, в какую школу отправить детей. Но ты не такой, Поттер. — Он сузил глаза. — И дело здесь не в деньгах и в наркоте — ты просто не из их мира, вот и все.

Мобильник в кармане завибрировал — наверное, еще одна эсэмэска от Пиппы. Они с Эвереттом взялись обустраивать квартиру в Лондоне, и она все утро советовалась со мной по поводу того, какой выбрать торшер и прочих глупостей.

— Ты забываешь о том, — медленно сказал я, — что мне без разницы. Я в другую влюблен, помнишь? И раз она занята, то какая разница, с кем...

Даже не дослушав, Борис принялся качать головой.

— Бред. То есть не пойми меня неправильно — та рыженькая просто чудо, — но ты в нее не влюблен.

Я сухо засмеялся.

— Думаю, мне виднее.

— Вы с ней оба — одинаково поломанные, — он глубоко затянулся и, затушив сигарету о перила, выбросил окурок с балкона, — потому что пережили одну и ту же хуйню в детстве. И ты с чего-то взял, что это связало вас на всю жизнь, что если ты будешь с ней, то обретешь ебучую гармонию с собой, как... черт, да как настоящий Гарри Поттер. — Борис криво улыбнулся. — Но это жизнь, а не книжка с романтизированным финалом. Сирота не может так вот просто жениться на рыжей девчонке своей мечты, обрести большую семью и оставить позади все травмы прошлого. И я думаю, твоя Пиппа отлично это понимает, потому и держит дистанцию.

Я молча опустил голову и с силой вжал сигарету в край перил. Потом отпустил пальцы.

Борис шагнул вперед, снова оказавшись совсем близко. Глаза у него взволнованно блестели.

— Более того, мне кажется, ты и сам отлично это понимаешь, — добавил он, осторожно касаясь моего затылка. Пальцы у него были ледяными. — Понимаешь, что это пустая, эфемерная мечта, что эти отношения не дадут тебе того, в чем ты нуждаешься. Потому ты и не поехал за ней в Лондон.

Я весь обмяк, словно он меня ударил.

— Что, блядь, с тобой такое? — выдохнул я, положив голову ему на плечо. — Ты что, «Доктора Фила» пересмотрел?

Борис прильнул ко мне всем телом, оплел мою спину руками.

— Все хорошо, — взволнованно зашептал он, и я ощутил на скуле его теплое дыхание. — Все будет хорошо, Тео, вот удивишь. Я тебя не брошу — только не теперь, когда опять тебя нашел.

Мгновение — или вечность, не знаю, времени не существовало, — мы так и стояли в обнимку, а под нами шумела предвечерняя Мэдисон-авеню.

Затем двери в зал с шорохом разошлись, и я мигом выпутался из его объятий.

— Вы тут еще не замерзли? — спросила Мириам, встряхнув длинными волосами. — Мы хотим отметить открытие в лесбийском баре на Хадсон-стрит, вы с нами?

Мы переглянулись, и я коротко кивнул.

Борис отсалютовал Мириам бокалом и залпом допил. Я последовал его примеру, и голова тут же слегка закружилась.

В зале он направился забрать наши пальто, я же чуть задержался — пробился к официанту и поставил ему на поднос пустые бокалы.

— Симпатичное на нем платье, — сказал я, нагнав Мириам, чтобы разбить чем-то неловкую тишину. — У моей невесты есть похожее, только голубенькое.

«В нем она и предложила нам пожениться», — это я добавлять не стал.

— Да ты что, — рассеянно отозвалась она, выискивая взглядом кого-то в толпе — может, Бориса.

— Только на ее платье, конечно, было поменьше стразов, — заметил я, вспоминая тот день. — И пахло от нее «Шанель № 19» — этому гомику, наверное, такое и не снилось.

Мириам даже не улыбнулась.

— Знаешь, для того, кто родился и почти всю жизнь прожил в Нью-Йорке, ты поразительно зашоренный. — Она окинула меня мрачным взглядом. — Хотя я вот уверена, — она скрестила руки на груди, демонстрируя длинные, до костяшек унизанные серебром пальцы, — столько внимания на платья и парфюм девушек обращают как раз гомики.

Несколько секунд я глядел на нее в ответ, собираясь с мыслями, потом обогнул ее и двинулся к выходу. Разыскал Бориса — он как раз шел мне навстречу — и забрал свое пальто.

— Я лучше пойду домой, — объявил я, и Борис нахмурил брови.

— Хочешь, я тебя провожу? Или еще где-нибудь посидим? Не волнуйся, по крышесносным лесбиянкам я скучать не буду. По крайней мере, не громко.

Он насмешливо заулыбался, и мне захотелось его встряхнуть.

— Знаешь что, Борис, — сказал я, кое-как натягивая пальто — руки никак не хотели пролезать в чертовы рукава, — по-моему, тебя в моей жизни стало слишком много.

Борис дернулся, как от удара. Такого лица у него, пожалуй, не было даже тогда, когда он признавался мне в краже картины.

— Послушай, извини, — мне тут же стало совестно, — я вовсе не хотел так... Просто давай в другой раз, ладно?

Какое-то время мы с ним глядели друг на друга посреди зала, и гости выставки огибали нас со всех сторон, словно натыкаясь на невидимую стену. Затем он сухо кивнул, и я ушел.

Выйдя под тускло-синее, начинающее темнеть небо, я наконец проверил телефон. Эсэмэска была от Китси:

«ПРИВЕТ ЛЮБИМКА! КАКИЕ ПЛАНЫ НА ВЕЧЕР? ДАВНО НЕ ВИДЕЛИСЬ! КИТС ❤️❤️»

Я поразмыслил, не зайти ли к Барбурам — до Парк-авеню отсюда рукой подать, — но быстро передумал и поймал такси домой. Заставил себя поужинать, принял таблетку от головной боли и лег спать.

Снился мне Энди — такой же мокрый и обманчиво реальный, как и в номере в Амстердаме. Сперва он нес всякие глупости ( _я думал ты у нас следишь за фигурой чтоб на выпускном в платье влезть_ ), потом сел на край моей кровати, и на покрывало с него капала вода, и он звал меня поплавать, но я отказывался, и тогда он перестал настаивать и сказал _слышал от папы вы с Китс может уже не женитесь ну ничего страшного я ж говорил заранее все спланировать нельзя это как на яхте никогда не знаешь будет попутный ветер или нет ладно давай не скучай_.

***

  
— А быстрее никак? — бормотал Борис, глядя в окно на дорогу. — Если бы за нами была погоня?

До последнего момента я ожидал, что в Тампу он со мной не полетит — хотя рейс Борис забронировал, скинул информацию он молча и на все мои сообщения отвечал односложно, будто с неохотой. Однако в день вылета у моего дома как ни в чем не бывало ждала машина Юрия — с ним и с мрачным Борисом.

— Что, если мне взбредет в голову ограбить банк? — раздосадованно говорил Борис, покусывая нижнюю губу. — От тебя там не будет никакого толка.

— Пробка же, что поделать. — Юрий взглянул в зеркало заднего вида. — Какие-то вы сегодня хмурые.

— Мы летим в ебаную Тампу, чего ты хочешь? — огрызнулся Борис и добавил на украинском что-то неразборчивое. Остаток дороги он молчал, прикрыв глаза.

В аэропорту Ньюарка он тоже почти не разговаривал, а в самолете во время взлета смотрел в окно и дернулся лишь тогда, когда я достал из сумки таблетку.

— От головной боли, — объяснил я, поймав его взгляд. — Не переживай, я не стал бы закидываться в самолете.

Борис, похоже, ужасно оскорбился.

— По-твоему, я не отличу аспирин от наркоты? — Он раздраженно фыркнул. — Да за кого ты меня принимаешь?

Я запил таблетку водой и повернулся к нему.

— Тебе незачем всюду со мной мотаться. Я вовсе не собираюсь передознуться в отеле, словно какой-нибудь вышедший в тираж рок-певец. — Борис хотел что-то сказать, однако я быстро накрыл его ладонь своей. — Но я все равно рад, что ты здесь.

Борис резко втянул воздух и замер, кажется, даже не дыша. Помедлив, я убрал руку.

— Приятно это знать, — церемонно и как-то неестественно сказал он. — Ладно, Поттер, хватит с нас душещипательных речей. Закончим Тарантино-марафон?

Но смотреть я ничего не захотел — слишком слипались глаза после раннего подъема — и почти все три часа полета продремал, вскинувшись лишь тогда, когда Борису принесли обед. Обсуждать ничего не хотелось, поэтому я еще долго притворялся спящим, слушая, как Борис шумно отхлебывает сок, и наблюдая из-под ресниц, как он облизывает пальцы.

В Тампе оказалось так тепло, что я даже снял шарф, но Борис только скривился.

— Ненавижу Флориду, — сказал он, когда мы ждали на подземной стоянке, пока нам пригонят машину. — Штат солнца и пенсионеров.

Я не ответил. Подземные стоянки навевали на меня не самые приятные воспоминания.

— Не хмурься так, Поттер, — бодро добавил Борис, видимо, расценив мое молчание как-то иначе, — с тобой я поеду хоть на Северный полюс. С переломанными ногами. — Он призадумался. — Или еще хуже — в Братиславу.

Против воли я слабо улыбнулся.

В «Хаятте» выяснилось, что номера у нас на разных этажах, и Борис устроил портье дикий разнос.

— Моя ассистентка четко указала, что номера должны быть рядом! Охуеть, да за такие деньги...

— Ну хватит. — Я потянул его за плечо, оттащив от стойки регистрации. — Какая разница, на каких мы этажах? В прошлый раз мы все равно ночевали в одном номере.

Прозвучало до ужаса двусмысленно, и внутренне я весь сжался. Борис явно это заметил, так как свел вместе черные брови.

Номера в одном коридоре нам все же дали — не знаю даже, к лучшему это или нет.

Мистер Пенроуз — покупатель поддельного секретера, ради которого я все и затеял, — жил в Тампа-Бэй, владел своим гольф-клубом и встретил нас в самом уродливом рождественском свитере, какой я только видел.

— Конечно же, я не против продажи, — сказал он, услышав нашу цену. — Знаете, у моего кузена еще много антикварной мебели — может, вас заинтересует?

Не стоило, наверное, Борису представляться заядлым коллекционером.

Уладив с мистером Пенроузом вопросы платежа и транспортировки, Борис радостно обхватил меня за плечи — и я вывернулся из его объятий с такой скоростью, что чуть не упал. Мистер Пенроуз неловко откашлялся.

— Приятно иметь с вами дело, — натянуто проговорил я и вышел из его безвкусно оформленного коттеджа.

Борис нагнал меня на дорожке к дому. Какое-то время молча шагал со мной в такт, а у самой калитки остановил и встряхнул за плечи.

— Да какого хера с тобой творится? То сам тянешься ко мне, то отталкиваешь — хуже девчонки, честное слово.

— Ничего я к тебе, — у меня аж горло свело, — не тянусь.

— Ты точно не на наркоте? — Борис постарался заглянуть мне в глаза. — Если у тебя такие перепады настроения без нее, страшно подумать...

— Ай, заткнись.

Мы дошли до машины, сели на места — он на водительское, я рядом. Немного посидели в тишине, потом Борис ущипнул себя за переносицу и повернулся ко мне.

— Сейчас второе десятилетие двадцать первого века, Тео. Мы живем в свободной стране. Тебе не нужно оглядываться ни на мистеров Пенроузов, ни на портье в отеле, ни на Мириам — похуй, что они себе думают, ты...

— Замолчи, — перебил я. Конечно же, Мириам все ему рассказывает. — Пожалуйста. Ты даже не представляешь, о чем говоришь.

— Ладно. Хорошо. — Борис забарабанил пальцами по рулю, завел двигатель и включил радио.

Заиграла заводная музыка восьмидесятых. Автомобиль Борис вел кошмарно — плохо следил за дорожными знаками, разворачивался там, где запрещено, и сигналил всем кто, по его мнению, тормозил движение. Вдобавок дурным голосом подпевал Майклу Стайпу. Утешало только то, что он больше не пытался завязать разговор.

Выехав на парковку отеля, Борис остановился и повертел в пальцах незажженную сигарету.

— Я не хочу пока в номер, — сообщил я, когда он распахнул дверцу и щелкнул зажигалкой. — Пойду немного пройдусь.

— Как скажешь. — Борис стремительно поднялся. — Можешь вообще ко мне не заходить.

Я еще ненадолго остался внутри, наблюдая, как по шоссе в отдалении проносятся миниатюрные машины, затем встал и направился к заливу.

Пляж был пустынным и каким-то промышленно-серым, безликим — как на черно-белых фотографиях тридцатых годов. Я прогулялся возле воды, загребая ботинками песок, сел на скамейку и принялся наблюдать за спокойным морем. Небо понемногу темнело, и я представил, как оно станет чернильно-синим, а после вновь нежно-голубым — и так еще раз, и еще, пока не наступит весна, пляж не заполонят серфингисты, семьи с детьми и туристы с золотистой кожей.

Я направился обратно в отель.

Дверь своего номера Борис открыл сразу — казалось, я едва успел постучать.

— Извини, — сказал я, глядя в его лицо. — Я просто невозможный идиот. Давай мы обо всем забудем и посмотрим «Бесславных ублюдков»?

Он без слов пропустил меня в комнату.

Потом мы лежали вдвоем на диване, совсем как в прошлый раз, и в позапрошлый, и во все те вечера в детстве, когда мы зависали у меня дома. Только на этот раз не было ни таблеток, ни порошков, ни «Русского стандарта», ни даже уколов пенициллина — только мы вдвоем.

— Диана Крюгер чем-то похожа на твою Снежинку, только постарше, — заметил Борис и потянулся. — Вы с ней здорово смотритесь, правда. И пистолет ей наверняка пойдет больше, чем тебе.

— Боже, заткнись, — повторил я, наверное, уже в десятый раз и погладил его по голове. Волосы у него вечно выглядели грязными и всклокоченными, но на ощупь были мягкими.

На экране началась перестрелка в баре, и Борис убавил звук. Отложил в сторону пульт, приобнял меня и опустил голову мне на плечо.

— Вот ты жаловался на мои перепады настроения, — осторожно начал я, хотя слова никак не хотели соединяться во фразы, — а сам что? Помнишь ту ночь, когда ты признался мне, что забрал тогда картину? — Он поморщился, и я едва нашел в себе силы продолжить. — Ты мне тогда говорил, что раньше все было из-за возраста. Что на самом деле мы хотели девчонок. Что я напридумывал себе что-то не то. — Горло сдавил спазм, я кое-как совладал с голосом. — А теперь ты весь такой понимающий?

Борис долго не отвечал и двигался, уткнувшись лицом мне в рубашку. Я успел уже раз двадцать пожалеть, что вообще это вспомнил.

— А что мне надо было сказать? — наконец спросил он каким-то надтреснутым голосом. — Что мы с тобой можем воссоединиться, как любовники после долгой разлуки? Что ты моя судьба?

— Ты показал мне рекламный плакат швейцарского курорта и заявил, что на нем твои жена и дети. Можно же было выбрать какую-то золотую середину?

Борис мгновенно выпрямился.

— С чего ты взял, что это плакат курорта?

— Погуглил потом. Почему ты такой идиот?

Он неловко прикусил большой палец. Ногти у него были обкусаны до мяса.

— Идиот. Не спорю. Просто ты был такой... далекий. У тебя была своя жизнь, без меня, вот и я не хотел отставать. — Он опустил руку и покачал головой. — Мы два идиота, Тео. Мы десять лет прятали от всех шедевр мировой живописи, но при этом мы безнадежные идиоты.

Я расхохотался и притянул его к себе.

Борис медленно, будто слепо ткнулся губами мне в шею и легко прикусил кожу. Я чуть вздрогнул, и он вопросительно заглянул мне в глаза.

— В этом нет ничего нового, Тео, — сказал он с улыбкой, — мы все это уже много раз делали. — Он задумчиво опустил взгляд. — Хотя нет, мы ведь еще не пробовали кучу всего. Можно сказать, опыт у нас просто ничтожный. Но если ты не хочешь его расширять, все норма...

— В последний раз прошу, — выдохнул я, — помолчи. Пожалуйста?

И, не оставляя ему выбора, наклонился и поцеловал его.

Это было просто дико — чувствовать губами и подбородком чужую щетину. Но в то же время крышесносно хорошо: на миг Борис застыл, будто окаменев, а затем протолкнул язык мне в рот, вылизывая его изнутри. Послышался прерывистый стон — и я даже не сразу понял, что издал его сам.

— Я не думаю, что это поможет, — прошептал я, разомкнув поцелуй. — В смысле, если мы сейчас...

— Трахнемся?

— Да. Трах ничего не исправит. Нечего рассчитывать, что от этого все сразу станет лучше, я найду гармонию с собой, и мы заживем долго и счастливо.

— Я и не рассчитываю. — Борис обвел языком мою нижнюю губу и прихватил зубами. — Просто хочу сделать тебе приятно. Ты не против?

Я был еще как не против, но не представлял, с чего начать. Потянулся к рубашке Бориса, начал было расстегивать, но потом нетерпеливо задрал, открывая впалый живот, выступающие ребра и темные твердые соски. Тяжело сглотнул и на пробу погладил его по бокам, вспоминая, каково это — касаться Бориса.

В ответ он вжался в меня всем телом и стал касаться везде — скользнул ладонью по разгоряченному затылку, покружил руками по плечам и, чуть ли не уложив меня на себя, бесстыдно облапал за задницу.

— Я вообще не помню, что надо делать, — пробормотал он мне в ухо, и, несмотря на его растерянный тон, внутри меня словно вспыхнуло пламя.

— По-моему, для начала нужно расстегнуть ширинку.

— Ты всегда был таким сообразительным.

Спихнув меня с себя, он завозился с ремнем, потом устроился у меня на коленях и, приспустив брюки, потерся мне о живот горячей твердой головкой. На рубашке от нее осталась нить блестящей смазки, и меня будто прошибло электрически током. Борис довольно облизнул губы.

— Я много дрочил на то, как ты это делаешь, — зачем-то сказал я. — Ты в курсе, что вечно облизываешь если не губы, то пальцы? В Амстердаме у меня чуть не встал в каком-то грязном баре, когда ты облизывал жир с пальцев.

Борис посмотрел на меня каким-то тупым, мутным взглядом.

— Ладно, — выдавил он, обращаясь куда-то в пустоту, — кажется, я начинаю вспоминать.

И расстегнул на мне брюки.

Дальше все слилось в какую-то безумную мешанину ощущений: Борис покачивался у меня на коленях, вцепившись мне в плечи, а я то накрывал ладонью оба наших жарких, пульсирующих члена, то выпускал их из руки и терся о него своим, скользя уздечкой по его вспотевшему животу. Сам он тяжело, часто дышал, шептал мне на ухо то комплименты («Какой же ты охуенный, боже, боже, и как я без этого жил»), то пошлости («Хочу, чтобы ты кончил мне в рот, а то мы никогда этого не делали, и я так об этом жалел, блядь, ты даже не представляешь»). Рубашка на мне снизу вся промокла из-за того, что его член ронял на нее капли смазки, и это было так непристойно, противоественно, но одновременно с этим нереально прекрасно.

Когда я сжал пальцами его сосок, а затем потер подушечкой большого пальца, Борис тонко заскулил.

— _Blyad_ , — хрипло сказал я, вернув руку ему на член, — _syeiychas_ , сейчас я все сделаю. — Я сдвинул крайнюю плоть, обхватил кулаком головку один раз, второй — и Борис кончил мне на рубашку, обмякнув у меня в руках.

На экране опять кого-то убивали. Борис рассмеялся и, нагнувшись за пультом, выключил телевизор.

— Лучший фон для секса в моей жизни, — объявил он и повалил меня на спину.

Много мне не понадобилось — он лишь потерся о мой член бедром, и я тут же кончил, залив спермой его дорогущие брюки.

После мы отправились в душ, где разделись и долго стояли под теплой водой. Вдвоем в душевой кабинке было тесно, вода заливалась в глаза, Борис смешно отплевывался от мыла, но я все равно поймал себя на мысли, что впервые за много лет близок к счастью.

Затем Борис опустился на колени и взял у меня в рот — тут же царапнув зубами.

— Извини! — сразу заорал он, когда я отшатнулся. — Я не... я научусь лучше, правда!

Вид у него был такой виноватый и до того нелепый — из-за мокрых волос в комьях пены, — что я не удержался и поцеловал его в горькие губы.

С минетом у него так ничего не вышло, зато он старательно облизал мне мошонку — от чего я кончил так, что подкосились ноги.

Потом мы добрались до спальни и кровати — «необычно», заметил Борис, — где он сидел у меня на груди и толкался членом в рот. Совсем не глубоко, потому что отсасывал я ужасно неумело — едва вбирал рот набухшую головку и водил по ней языком. Но от одного осознания, что я сосу именно ему, по всему телу расползался опьяняющий жар.

Кончая, Борис разразился таким потоком ругательств и похабщины, что я аж подскочил на кровати.

— Мать твою, — я ошарашенно посмотрел на него — раскрасневшегося и бесконечно довольного, — ну ты и... Ну у тебя и грязный рот.

Мгновение Борис смотрел на меня, переводя дыхание, затем расхохотался. Мне тоже стало смешно — и на удивление спокойно. Словно мы окончательно обрели друг друга.

— А то ты не знал, — произнес Борис, отсмеявшись. — Я и раньше так ругался после каждого раза.

— Тогда я не знал разговорный русский, — слабо возразил я. — И понятия не имел, какие у тебя фантазии.

Борис перекатился на живот и хитро посмотрел на меня.

— Ну, теперь ты в курсе, Тео. Готов сбежать в ужасе?

Тон у него был шутливый, но он нервно прикусывал нижнюю губу, а во взгляде его промелькнула настороженность.

Я подумал о том, как легко могу это заметить. Как хорошо помню мельчайшие его жесты — несмотря на все годы, что мы провели порознь. Что я сразу знаю, когда Борис искренне радуется и всерьез злится (но не подает виду): по тому, как он едва заметно дергает уголком рта или самую малость сводит брови.

Порой мне казалось, что это ненормально — знать кого-то так хорошо. Теперь я все больше думаю, что нам с ним нереально повезло: ведь и Борис знал меня чуть ли не лучше меня самого.

От этой мысли я не смог сдержать широкую улыбку.

— Готов сбежать хоть сейчас, — я придвинулся к Борису и убрал с его лица прилипшие мокрые пряди, — в Нью-Йорк, в Антверпен, да хоть в ебаную Братиславу. Лишь бы с тобой.


End file.
